I Need You Like I Need A Disease
by AnimeLoveIkuto
Summary: A tabloid makes Seto Kaiba conclude he needs Jounouchi like he needs a disease (KaibaxJounouchi/Puppyshipping).


_Title: I Need You Like I Need A Disease_

_Pairing: Puppyshipping._

**_A/N: Tell me how in character Jounouchi and Kaiba are. Reviews would be appreciated :) Now enjoy angst and sad puppyshipping..._**

* * *

_I need you like I need a disease -Who Needs You (Journey Through the Mists: Land Before Time IV) _

* * *

Seto Kaiba was working to promote his new Duelist Academy, when a certain blonde haired man came into his room. It was unclear how the man even got into the mansion in the first place, but he was there. He was always there.

"What do _you _want now, mutt," Kaiba said disdainfully.

"Kaiba, you pasty faced asshole," Jounouchi said just as disdainfully as Kaiba. "You wanted this didn't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about and clearly I don't care," Kaiba said slightly annoyed.

"Look at the cover of this tabloid," Jounouchi said angrily as handed a magazine over to Kaiba.

Kaiba looked at the front cover and what he saw caused him to gag slightly. It was an article describing how Seto Kaiba was in an open relationship with the man he thought was as insignificant as Kuriboh- Jounouchi Katsuya.

"You did this mutt," Kaiba said disgusted.

"No, you did it you conceited asshole," Jounouchi yelled.

"You second rate duelist," Kaiba yelled back. " I don't know why I even bother fighting with you. You're not even worth my time."

"Nothing's worth your time," Jounouchi said infuriated. " You're own brother isn't even worth your time."

"...That's the best you can come up with mutt," He said with hardly any expression in his voice. " You really are pathetic."

"Apparently, i'm not as pathetic as you think," Jounouchi said with a grin."According to this tabloid, I wanted to be in an open relationship with you because i'm in love with Mai and using you as a sex toy."

"...You know what," Kaiba said with a smirk. " I don't even care mutt. Only fools read the tabloids."

Suddenly, the phone rang in Kaiba's work room and he answered it begrudgingly. Today, Kaiba was annoyed and dealing with phone calls made him even more annoyed.

"Kaiba," He said into the phone.

"Kaiba, " A deep baritone voice said. " I have to commend you for finally finding love... I did not think it was possible."

"Yuugi," Kaiba said annoyed. " you actually think what it says in that tabloid is true?"

"Yes," the other Yuugi said. " Why should I doubt a newspaper?"

"IT'S A TABLOID," Kaiba yelled into the phone and then hung it up.

"As I was saying Kaiba-" Jounouchi said disgustingly, but was cut off by the ringing of Kaiba's phone. Kaiba answered it even more begrudgingly this time.

"Kaiba," Seto said seriously.

"Hello, this is Shizuka," The voice said gently. "I'm Katsuya's sister. I'm sorry my brother is using you. It doesn't seem typical of his character, but I just want you to know that all of us are rooting for you instead of Mai. You need love in your life..."

At Shizuka's comment, Kaiba laughed a bit crazily.

"You really believe in a tabloid?" Kaiba said disgusted.

"Your brother wrote it," she said seriously. "That's why I believe it. Mokuba knows you better than you know yourself."

"Mokuba!?" Kaiba said as his eyes went wide.

"Yes, didn't you read who the author was?"

"I only glanced at it," Kaiba said even more disgusted than before.

"That doesn't seem like something you would do," Shizuka said confused.

"Shut up," he said angrily. "You don't know me."

And with that Seto Kaiba hung up the phone.

And Jounouchi looked like he was going to ram his fist into Seto Kaiba's face.

"Are you done with your phone calls, you asshole," Jounouchi said angrily.

"I'm done with you," He said echoing Jounouchi's anger.

"I'm done with you too," Jounouchi yelled. " You were never a pal of mine."

With Jounouchi's last statement, he left the Kaiba mansion.

* * *

Mokuba came home late that night. He was enjoying his job at the tabloid- _You know it's true. _Then, he came home to an angry Seto, and suddenly regretted his job choice.

"You said the mutt and I were in an open relationship," Kaiba said angrily. " Mokuba, what were you thinking!?"

"Nii-sama...you have to know something," Mokuba said hesitantly. "You love Katsuya Jounouchi."

"No, I don't Mokuba..." Kaiba said shaking his head disappointed in his brother.

"Ni-sama, you do." Mokuba said truthfully. " I'm just so sick of the sexual tension."

"Sexual tension," Kaiba said confused. " There is no sexual tension."

"Yes, there is," Mokuba said truthfully. "You two fight all the time for no reason."

"He's a second rate duelist who needs to be put in his place," Kaiba said with conviction. " That's why I fight with him."

"No, you get this passionate look in your eyes and he does too," Mokuba said honestly." I've never seen such passion. Even when you first used Obelisk, you didn't have the same passion as you did in all the fights you had with Jounouchi."

"Mokuba, you're lying," He said disdainfully.

"You never admit what really matters to you, Seto." Mokuba sad sadly.

"I do," He said contently." I admit that I care about you."

"And I care about you too," Mokuba said honestly. "That's why I want you to be with Jounouchi."

"...Mokuba who put these lies in your head?" He asked seriously.

"You did," Mokuba said truthfully.

"I never did," Seto said honestly.

Mokuba shook his head and walked away from Seto Kaiba.

That hurt him way more than when the mutt left.

He didn't feel a thing when the mutt left, anyway.

He didn't care about Katsuya Jounouchi at all.

At least he thought he didn't, but thinking and knowing are two different concepts entirely.

* * *

The next day Jounouchi came over. Kaiba didn't know why why the man wanted to come into his home. Jounouchi was a man Seto Kaiba never wanted to figure out. Ever.

"Kaiba," Jounochi said angrily. " Did you get your brother to deny what the tabloid said?"

"No," Kaiba said truthfully. "It doesn't really matter if he denied it or not. We both know it's not true, so let's leave it at that mutt."

"Kaiba," Jounouchi said a bit warily. "What If I don't want to leave it at that?"

"You've got to be kidding me," Kaiba said disgusted. "I would never want to be with you. You second rate, overestimated Duelist with disgusting blonde hair. You sicken me. You act like a dog by befriending everyone you meet. Friends are not going to get you anywhere. Neither is believing in your deck. There's only strategy and Jounouchi you have none. In the matters of love and dueling, you are a failure."

"You really are a jerk, Kaiba" Jounouchi yelled.

"Thank you," Kaiba said proudly.

"I just wanted the tabloid denied," Jounouchi said truthfully. " I would never want to be with you either. You pompous rich boy with no problems in the world. It's people like you that sicken me. You're blue eyes are as vacant as the sky on a day without clouds. You don't even feel Kaiba. For that, I feel sorry for you. Feelings and friendship are the best. It was Yug that taught me that. He made me like myself by teaching me to care for others. Kaiba someone desperately needs to teach you that."

"Well you will never teach me anything, mutt," Kaiba said truthfully. " I need you like I need a disease."

"No you don't," Jounouchi said honestly."Once your man enough to admit that you don't need me like you need a disease, come and talk to me. I'll be your friend, but I will never ever be your lover."

"I don't want you as either, mutt," Kaiba said honestly.

With Kaiba's statement, Jounouchi left the mansion

And from that day on neither of them spoke to each other again

* * *

Kaiba had started his dueling school and became more successful as the years went on, but he felt like he was missing something. He lived a life of grandeur and exuberance he never thought possible as a little kid in an orphanage. But today was not a day of happiness for Seto Kaiba. He was dying.

And no one was there, but Mokuba to see him off to his death. But before he let out his last breath and saw a white light, in his imagination, a man with amber eyes and blonde hair gave him a thumbs up and called him a pal.

A pal? His heart ached. He understood on his dying day that Jounouchi was all he wanted. He was just too proud to admit it to himself and avoided thinking of such matters because he didn't want to think about love of that nature.

His last thought was, " _When I was younger,_ _I needed you like I needed a disease, but you would have been the best disease I had ever contracted. You would have made me cough with aggravation at all your stupid jokes, given me heart palpitations with your soul and body, brought on headaches with your constant backlash. But most of all, you would have given me the worse disease of all- Love. I would have died a slow and painful death, like I am now, but at least I would have died in your arms...Jounouchi Katsuya, let's meet again in the next life. Next time, I won't be so proud to admit my feelings for you."_

And with that Seto Kaiba died with no one but Mokuba and a memory of a man he could have loved_, _but would never get to.

* * *

_A/N: This is really sad okay... **Read and review... Too rushed? Weird? Too corny?**_


End file.
